


I'm On The Damn Ceiling

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Future Fic, He is not literally on the damn ceiling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: “If it’s that important to you, I could do it, you know.”That made Tanaka actually stop on his tracks. “Say what?”Daichi had stopped too, he was facing the dorm, just a couple meters ahead now. “It’s obvious that you are stressed, and if you keep like this it can have an actual effect on your performance,” and then, he dropped the bomb like he was offering a cup of tea to pass the cold. ”I could suck you off to relieve some tension.”Tanaka must’ve had an internal meltdown at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY.  
> This fic is a comission gift from Susi to Meru, who were so nice to support me! You guys are the best. <3
> 
> Enjoy! This pairing doesn't get the love it deserves.

_Don’t look down_ , Tanaka kept telling himself, because the moment he did, it would be all over. He’d be back in Miyagi, in his own room, his own bed, awake and completely sure this had all been just a dream. It had to be.

“Hey,” came the voice of Daichi, tempting him to break his just established golden rule. But nuh-uh, he wasn’t falling for that. Nothing this definitively-fake Daichi said could make him- “if you are having second thoughts about this, we can stop, alright? I’m sorry I just made things uncomfortable for both.”

Except that. Tanaka was facing his former upperclassman before he could think better. But hey, Daichi was still there, looking at him, concern on his face, and holding him by the hips with those big, strong hands Tanaka had spent an embarrassing amount of time thinking about.

Oh boy, this was happening. This was definitely happening.

Or not. Of course now that he was fully convinced that this wasn’t a dream, Daichi was starting to get up.

“Woah, wait!” Tanaka was about to push him back down on the head right before realizing that was probably a terrible, stupid, bad idea. Instead, he ended up holding him by the shoulders, not quite pushing, but with enough strength to keep Daichi from rising any more. “It’s just… Man, I’m still kinda figurin’ out _how_ -”

“Really?,” Daichi laughed. “I mean, I thought you knew more about this stuff than me, but I guess, if we keep going, you are going to find out eventually.”

Tanaka groaned. Not the bullshit-lame jokes again, not _now_. “Daichi-san, what the fuck.”

“I’m sorry! It was too good to let it pass.”

But really, what was going on and how exactly did they end up like _this_ , with Daichi on his knees, right in front of his crotch, about to get him off on his dorm room.

Okay, he actually knew _how_ , but believing it was a whole ‘nother thing.

So, they were out on the campus, walking from one of Daichi’s classes to the dorms. Tanaka didn’t attend college there in Tohoku; while he himself made his way into an Engineering career thanks to a sports scholarship, Daichi got a spot in one of the top universities of the country the old fashioned way: entrance exams. And it wasn’t surprising at all, considering he had been on an advanced class and all when they were in Karasuno, but it always surprised Tanaka whenever he was around, seeing those fancy buildings and automatic doors everywhere.

And yes, Tanaka did come by once in awhile. The place was neither close to his house nor his own uni, but sometimes he found a bit of time to pay a visit to his favourite senpai. And maybe _favourite_ was a bit of an understanding here.

Things were going well, it was Tanaka’s free day, his classes ended earlier than normal and he only had training in the morning. Daichi was the same, as he told him then, and Tanaka came to the same conclusion just by the look of his still damp hair and the sports bag he carried around. It was a lovely autumn day, the colder days were yet to take place in the city and the whole place was, well, pretty chill.

And their conversation? Nothing out of the ordinary. A bit of volleyball, some class talk too. It was Tanaka’s first year and things weren’t bad, academically speaking, but keeping up with the rest while also managing an sports schedule was tough; and well, he hadn’t been that good in most of his high school classes, but at least math used to come naturally to him. Now, he had to study everyday to stay on the good side of the grading scale, and that was only _one_ class. Daichi assured him that it was normal. Changing from the laid-back rhythm of school to university’s more rushed peace got the best of everyone.

But that wasn’t the main concern of the former ace of Karasuno. You see, when you study all week, you barely get any time to go out and meet other people. More specifically…

“I haven’t gotten laid yet!” he yelled in the middle of campus. The place was practically empty but that didn’t stop Daichi from getting pissed.

“DON’T GO YELLING THAT STUFF OUT IN THE OPEN, YOU MORON!” Daichi couldn’t go a day without feeling personally responsible for the mayhem his ex-kouhai caused. Hadn’t he been strict enough? _Threatening_ enough?

Tanaka just kept venting through his teeth, though. His career didn’t have many women, but the few that were around all had caught his attention, and some boys too, why would he lie? But no one had the time to host parties or even small reunions, and even in the rare occasion they did, Tanaka also had volleyball practice. “It’s just so unfair, y’know! All this talk about university life but in the end is just the same as high school!”

“What exactly is the “university life”? Where did you even get that idea?” but Daichi didn’t really sound like he wanted to hear the answer, so Tanaka didn’t mention those movie marathons with Noya and Ennoshita. “Nobody pays attention to that in real life, and it’s not like people will judge you if you stay a virgin, because they don’t care.”

“I care! I know I’m awesome, so what’s stopping me? Just this stupid workload that’s eating me alive.”

“If it’s that important to you, I could do it, you know.”

That made Tanaka actually stop on his tracks. “Say what?”

Daichi had stopped too, he was facing the dorm, just a couple meters ahead now. “It’s obvious that you are stressed, and if you keep like this it can have an actual effect on your performance,” and then, he dropped the bomb like he was offering a cup of tea to pass the cold. ”I could suck you off to relieve some tension.”

Tanaka must’ve had an internal meltdown at some point.

Daichi scratched his head. “I mean, if you are ok with that?”

It took all of his mind power to gather up a combination of words that made actual sense. “Y-yeah! I mean, Yes. Sure! No problem!”

And Daichi, thank God, didn’t pressure him any further. They made their way to his room in the weirdest silence ever. Tanaka felt like he was about to combust spontaneously, and that’s when it dawned on him, this was a dream! This had to be a dream! There was no other logical explanation!

Because, you see, there was indeed a little problem here.

He’d had a big fat crush on Daichi since high school.

Tanaka gulped.

Back in the present, Daichi chuckled. He did it in that way only a person who finds his own jokes funny does, and it was ridiculous, and cute, and Tanaka was gay for all that too. And Daichi just kept talking and complicating all this. “I get nervous too, you know?”

Nah, man, and this delusional shit was doing a pretty good job fooling him ‘till now. “No way, what can _you_ possibly get nervous about?! Look at you! All senpai-like, taking your poor, inexperienced kohai to the dorms out of pity for his lack of a sexual life! If anyone should feel nervous it’s _me_! I’ll have you know I’m not used to being teached anythin’!”

Just then, despite his efforts, Daichi rose up and faced him standing, and Tanaka knew he had screwed up.

“What? Tanaka, I’m not doing this out of _pity_.”

“Woah, wait,” fuck, ok, bad word choice. “I didn’t mean it!”

“Then _what_ did you mean? Look, it’s obvious you aren’t up to this-”

“OF COURSE I’M UP TO DO THIS! I’m on the damn ceiling, man! That’s why I don’t get why you would just offer it like it’s nothing!”

Well, now that he got that off his chest, it was only a matter of time for Daichi to realize how big of a mess he was making of him and dropping this whole business.

But he wasn’t backing off, or even looking at him with anything resembling disgust. He was just… standing there, staring at him in disbelief.

“You want to know why I’m doing this, then?” He said, then leaned on and kissed him.

Dachi was kissing him.

Holy shit.

It was over sooner than later. Tanaka just stared, dumbstruck, while Daichi sighed and scratched his head like nothing had happened.

“W-well, there you go, haha. Don’t know why I thought that was the right way to put it and maybe it wasn’t but-” He was interrupted by Tanaka fucking _smashing_ their mouths back together in the most violent way possible. “OUCH TANAKA WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-!”

“Dude! Are you for real?!”

“What?!”

“Does this mean you like- _like_ me?!”

“Yes???”

“Hell _yeah_!!!”

And Tanaka kissed him again, this time with a little more care. It was a messy, unbalanced kiss. Tanaka was pushing way too much and Daichi had to readjust his posture to avoid falling on his back, but the adrenaline and raw emotion of it all made it so that none of them really cared. When it was over again, with both gasping for air like a five set match had just ended, Tanaka asked, “So, do I still get a blowjob?”

Daichi snorted, pushed him on the bed, and got on top of him. “Alright, but I want something out of this too. Take off your shirt.”

Tanaka didn’t even hesitate, and with a less-than-swift-but-more-than-clumsy movement he was out of his shirt in a couple seconds. It took less time for Daichi to put his hands and mouth on the newly revealed torso and neck, respectively. A surprised noise came from the younger man. “Woah, that’s- you’ve done this before, right?”

“Yeah,” came the muffled answer, “why? You want to know about it?” He bit at the base and couldn’t help but smile when a little hiss made Tanaka’s chest rise.

“Nah, you just- keep doing that, yeah,” he was already agitated, his hands looking for places to hold while this new set of sensations traveled from the upper to the lower half of his body. “Wait, this isn’t gonna leave a mark, is it?”

Daichi hesitated on his way up along the jawbone to the left ear. He seemed to consider it. “No, is not cold enough for that yet, and you have training tomorrow, right?”

“Haha, right, that would be embarrassing…” and in no way was the thought of coming to training one day with Daichi’s marks for everyone to see turning him on. Not at all.

So, Daichi kept on his quest to touch and kiss every inch of his body. He took good care on pinching, biting and squeezing every sensitive spot, following the different noises that came from Tanaka as a clue to what was working and what not. His neck, his shoulders, under his ribs, the lower stomach. He also kissed and caressed the muscles on his arms with special dedication.

“You know I’ve always admired your strength,” Daichi murmured, holding him tight, seeing how every muscle interlaced. Tanaka held him back and for a moment they just stared at each other without saying a word.

Seeing Daichi like that, savouring the implication that he too thought about him on his own free time… it was just too much. He was already feeling his pants getting tighter. Lucky for him, Daichi seemed content enough with his part. They let go off each other and Daichi shifted his position so his knees were at the end of the bed and his head facing the other’s crotch. Tanaka sighed in relief when his pants were unzipped. Daichi teased at his erection with one hand, rubbing his thumb on the underside. He got an immediate reaction.

“Oh my fuck, _yes!_ ” Tanaka said, practically yelled, startling Daichi in the process.

“Are you okay?!”

“Y-yeah, sorry, spur of the moment, kinda.”

“You are really horny, aren’t you?,” he shook his head and stopped the rubbing motion. “Please don’t forget we are in a _dorm_ , the walls have ears.”

“Wah? It’s not my fault it feels good, alright?,” because it did feel good, but maybe it was more about the fact that it was Daichi right then and there that had him on his toes. “And I might be horny, but you are the one who offered me a blowjob on the first place!“

Daichi squeezed lightly, but this time Tanaka had the time to bite his lip to muffle the sound. “You know what? You are right,” he was talking in that menacing tone of his, which wasn’t really something you’d like to hear from the person who was still holding your dick. But he ended up letting go and was now holding the elastic hem of Tanaka’s underwear with both hands. He pulled his boxers off and leaned down, said, “I’m just so good at this,” and swallowed him whole.

Oh boy, oh _boy_ , Tanaka moaned in the most embarrassing way. Daichi was so good, so damn good, it actually made him wonder about the experience his senpai had. So, was this cock-sucking deal a common thing? How many dicks you had to blow to get to this level of goodness? Could Tanaka achieve it someday?

Daichi slid his tongue on his way up and _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ now was not the time to think about that. “Daichi-san, holy shit, you are so good, so good, _sooo good._ ”

A firm grip on his hips made Tanaka aware that he had started thrusting at some point, but Daichi didn’t look mad when he faced up again, maybe a little smug. “Why, thank you. By the way, I’m actually enjoying this, so why don’t you let me set the peace? Don’t want to end up the fun so soon.”

How embarrassing, Tanaka really was so horny he was going to come on the first two minutes of his first blowjob. And to be fair, Daichi was doing a good job on his own even without the added friction of his own thrusts. He still had rogue reflexes, but Daichi was there to keep him from moving more than was necessary, and that reassurement also had an effect on him. Because even if this felt amazing (and he had no prior experiences to compare it to so it felt like THE greatest job in the story of blows), this was Daichi himself, with him, _wanting_ him, just like he had wanted for so long.

Aaah he wasn’t really gonna last any longer, was he?

But just when he thought he couldn’t keep it up any longer, Daichi, the fucker, actually stopped. His mouth left the tip with a “pop!” and his swollen lips were a sight, but he stopped, why did he stop? “Hey, so,” he took a moment to wipe the bead of pre-come on his chin and clear his throat. His voice was still hoarse when he asked, “Wanna finish inside of me?”

Holy _fuck._

He sat up and kissed Daichi, because yes, and also because he really liked the kissing part from a while ago. They should do this more often. Daichi himself seemed pleased too. When it was over, he gestured towards the drawer that was next to the bed. Tanaka opened the first one and saw a stack of post-its and paper clips.

“No, no, the second one.”

“Oh, right, sorry.”

In the back of the second drawer was a box of condoms, Tanaka picked one and handed it to Daichi, like a moron.

“I mean,” Daichi chuckled, “I guess I can do it for you.”

“... Crap, it was for me! Never mind that, I’ll do it-”

“Nah, it’s fine. This is kinda intimate,” he bit on the side of the wrapper and pointed to the drawer once again. “There’s a little bottle inside. Fetch it for me?”

Tanaka did as he was told. The small container of lube fit the palm of his hand perfectly, which was a really weird thing to notice.

Daichi was right, having him put the condom in place was kinda intimate, in an unexpected way. Well, they were already on top of each other in varying degrees of undress. When he was done, Daichi asked for the lube, but Tanaka decided to do something first: that shirt had to go. It was a little clumsy at first, Daichi didn’t really get what he wanted until he said “How come you are still wearing that and I’m here with my pants on my knees?,” which was all the convincing he needed to stay put, raise his arms and let Tanaka do the job for him. This, too, felt kinda intimate. Tanaka was really digging those small moments.

They both kicked their pants and underwear in a bit of a rush, so they were both naked now. Daichi on top, legs parted while he worked himself with the lube. He didn’t look at Tanaka, and the younger man was also avoiding to stare while ignoring the small noises that came from Daichi from time to time. When he was finally done, and Tanaka dared to look again.

It was just-

Woah, man, just fucking woah.

That was all Tanaka could take. He grabbed Daichi and turned him around until his back was hitting the bed, then he kissed him, because it felt amazing. “Alright, you’ve done enough for me today, now leave it up to Tanaka-senpai.”

Daichi didn’t look impressed. “I’m older than you.”

“Senpai is not the age, but the _experience_.”

“I _have_ more experience than you.”

Tanaka kissed him again, and Daichi let him. His hands wandered from Daichi’s shoulders, down his chest, torso, hips. He left them there for a moment and hesitated, ending the kiss with a nervous note. He was about to say something, probably stupid, but Daichi just gave him a reassuring look and it was enough to dissipate those silly nerves away.

He adjusted his body, lined up his cock to Daichi’s entrance and, slowly, made his way in. A soft groan formed on his throat. “ _Ah_ , does- does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Daichi answered with a raspy voice. “Keep going,” he was making the sweetest noises. “Deeper, you are- _ah-_ almost there.”

Tanaka bit his lip, adjusted his position again, and thrusted.

“ _Ohmygodyes!_ ” Daichi moaned. Tanaka liked that, the way he held onto the mattress with both hands and his thighs stretched open under him.

And Tanaka himself was barely containing his own embarrassing groans. He repeated his motions, in and out, slow at first, then each time with more intensity, losing control of himself while Daichi encouraged him. The feeling of being inside someone was indescriptible, and thanks to Daichi’s work before he would barely last any longer. “Fuck, fuck, fuck I’m gonna cum, Daichi-san, you are so good, _so good_ , _I’m gonna_ -,” release came and shook him all over, messing up his rhythm and loosening his hold on Daichi’s hips. He kept thrusting until it was done, but Daichi was still rocking his hips, more desperate than he was before. “Shit,” Tanaka hissed, “I came too soon, I didn’t mean to let you-”

“It’s fine,” he assured him, “it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, I’m close too, _Tanaka, don’t stop now_.”

Starting to feel overcome by the overstimulation, Tanaka gathered up his remaining strength and held onto Daichi while he kept moaning, _Tanaka, Tanaka, Tanaka..._

“Ryuu,” he told him, “call me that when you come, _please_ , _Daichi_.”

So Daichi came, calling him by his name. “Ryuu, Ryuu, you are so good, _Ryuu-,_ ” and that was it, Daichi’s cum spilled on his and Tanaka’s stomach while they rode out the last drops of his climax. When it was all over, Tanaka slid off of him, carefully, and laid on the bed next to him. They stayed like that, panting and messy, for a solid minute.

Tanaka was the first to speak up. “That was awesome.”

“Yeah.”

“So, you…?”

“Do this often? Nah. I have a busy schedule, just like you, so I could only try it a couple times before you and me, so… yeah, not really.”

“Huh,” Tanaka lingered on that for a moment. Part of him was actually happy Daichi didn’t have that many partners before to compare him too. And also, because he really liked Daichi, and now that the beans had been spilled and both knew about each other’s feelings, he wasn’t sharing with anyone. “That’s good to know, then! But I wasn’t gonna ask about that.”

“Oh, really?,” Daichi had his eyes closed, and sounded rather drowsy, aside from the fact that his breathing was still irregular. “What was it, then?”

“You had a thing for my arms in high school?”

Daichi opened his eyes. “Tanaka, I swear to fucking God, we are not having this conversation now.”

“Hey, I don’t blame you! These are some pretty sweet guns.”

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“Wait! I’m sorry! And don’t you think we should totally shower together?”

Daichi slammed the bathroom door shut, and the muffled sound of embarrassed screaming came from behind. He was such a dork. Tanaka was so fucking gay for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Comission info](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
